Sleepless Night
by Chibi-Momoiro
Summary: Let me just say this, I SUCK at summaries, but here goes... One quiet, dark night, Colette, Genis, and Lloyd talk about life back in Iselia. And about how they all met. (Parings : ColettexLloyd) Also! This is before they meet Sheena, Zelos, etc.


This is my first FanFic that I've ever submitted! Hope you all like it

**Disclaimer :** Sadly, I don't own Tales of Symphonia (shocking, I know), and if I did, I'd being living in a mansion w/ millions of rooms, and pudding, yes, tons and tons of pudding! Ok, I'll stop now…

It was yet again another sleepless night for Colette Brunel, the Chosen. Colette turned around to see 3 sleeping figures huddled around the fire. She sighed and turned back around, looking up at the night sky and humming some nameless tune to herself. "Colette?" a familiar voice said. She turned around to see Lloyd had waken-up and was now slowly walking up to her. _"Finally, someone's awake…"_ Colette thought to herself as she smiled. Lloyd then sat down next to her and said in a serious tone, "Why aren't you sleeping, you need your rest." "Oh, I'm sorry…I…I couldn't sleep," Colette said. "But, I'm not that tired anyways," Colette quickly added in smiling. "Whatever you say…" Lloyd said his voice trailing off. They sat there, not saying anything, until a squeaky voice broke the silence. "Oh, you guys are awake too," said the boy as he rubbed his eyes and crawled over to Lloyd and Colette. Colette smiled and said, "Hello Genis, you could sleep either?" Genis just nodded. Lloyd looked around for a second. "Where's Kratos?" Lloyd said while looking toward Colette and raising an eyebrow. "He left awhile ago, with Noishe." Colette said in her usual cheerful tone. "He seems to really like him," Colette added in smiling. "Ya…" was all Lloyd said. "And Professor Sage is still sleeping?" Lloyd asked once again. Colette nodded. "Heh… you know what I just thought of?" Genis said. Colette just tilted her head slightly and said, "What?" "Iselia…" Genis said his with a hint of sadness in his voice. "We sure had a lot of good times there," Lloyd said as he leaned against a rather large rock and looked up at the sky. "Ya, I remember when we first met…" Colette said while looking toward Genis and Lloyd. "It was about 7 years ago…" Colette said her voice trailing off.

-Flashback-

"Leave me alone," a small girl with blonde hair cried out. "What are you going to do; Summon Martel or something?" A rather large boy who looked a lot like an ape said. "N…no…" the girl said trembling a bit. The boy and his friend just laughed. "Scaredy cat!" the boys said in unison. Not too far from there Lloyd was sitting under a large tree, away from everyone else, reading a book. He glanced over to see what was going on. _"Looks like their bothering that girl again…"_ Lloyd thought to himself. He tried to ignore it, but just couldn't take it. Lloyd soon found himself rushing over to the group. "Leave her alone, what did she ever do to you!" Lloyd said to boy. The ape boy quickly turned around and said, "Oh, It's Dwarf Boy, did you come to tell us more of your Dwarven Vows." The group soon began to snicker, and Lloyd's blood began to boil. The small girl looked up and her eyes widened. _"Someone's actually… standing up for me…"_ the girl thought to herself. "Why don't you go home and cry to your mommy, Dwarf Boy. Wait I forgot, you don't have one," the boy said laughing his head off. Now Lloyd was mad. He swung his fist toward the boy and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. "G..get him…" the ape boy managed to say. Before Lloyd knew it, there was a large group of people surrounding him, and he could here people chanting stuff like, "Fight, Fight!" and "Get him!" "Stop!" A rather squeaky voice rang out. Lloyd turned around to see it was the girl. Too distracted by this, the ape-like boy punched Lloyd and he fell to the ground. The group slowly wandered away and the girl helped Lloyd to his feet. "Oh no, your hurt," the girl said with a sad look on her face. "No, It's ok, I'm fine…" Lloyd said, half smiling. "I'm Lloyd," Lloyd said holding out his hand to shake the girls. "I'm Colette, Colette Brunel," the girl said shaking Lloyd's hand.

-End Flashback-

"Ya I remember…those guys where real jerks…" Lloyd said. "Yes they where, but you helped me, and they never bothered me again, remember?" Colette said smiling. "Ya…" Lloyd said blushing a bit. "I remember how we met you too, Genis!" Colette said cheerfully. "Ya, me too," Genis said his voice sort of trailing off.

-Flashback-

"Come on Lloyd we're going to be late for lunch!" Colette called out. Lloyd stood up and started rushing toward Colette. _"Finally, lunch time! Behind recess that's my favorite time of the day!"_ Lloyd thought to himself. "Ok, let's go!" Lloyd said. Colette just smiled and nodded. As they where walking toward the lunch area they could here someone crying. "Do you here someone…crying Lloyd?" Colette whispered to Lloyd. Lloyd nodded and said, "I thought I was the only one." "I think it's coming from inside the classroom," Colette said. Lloyd and Colette walked up to the window and peered into the small classroom. "It's Genis!" Colette said to Lloyd. "You mean that smart kid," Lloyd said raising an eyebrow. "And Professor Sage," Colette said once again. "Professor Sage is crying?" Lloyd said. "No! It looks like she's trying to comfort Genis." Colette said. "Well it is her brother…" Lloyd said. "Feeling better now?" Professor Sage said to Genis who was now whipping his eyes. "A little," Genis said. "Ok, now get going to lunch," Professor Sage said smiling. "Do I have too Raine?" Genis said. Professor Sage just nodded and said, "Don't worry; I'm sure everything will be fine…" They then saw Genis walk outside and started heading toward the lunch area. "I wonder why he was crying." Colette said. "He probably just broke his toy or something," Lloyd said with a hint of sarcasm. Colette just hit him in the side with her elbow and started to walk off. "I was just kidding!" Lloyd said chasing after Colette.

At the Lunch Area

While Lloyd and Colette where looking for a place to sit, Colette saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was Genis! "Lloyd! Let's sit by Genis!" Colette said cheerfully. "Do we have to?" Lloyd said. Colette just glared at him and he said, "Fine." They walked up to the small table where Genis was sitting and Colette said, "Can we sit here?" Genis just looked up at them and said, "Are you talking to me?" Colette nodded, and Genis said, "Fine…" They sat down and Colette said, "I'm Colette, your Genis aren't you?" Genis nodded and looked at them funny. _"Why are these human's talking to me?"_ Genis thought to himself. "And this is Lloyd," Colette added in smiling. There was a moment of silence and Colette jabbed Lloyd with her shoulder, almost as if she was saying, "Say something!" "So…." Lloyd said looking around for something to talk about. He then looked down at what Genis was eating and said, "You like sandwiches?" Genis just looked at him like he was an idiot and said, "Why would I be eating a sandwich if I didn't like them?" _"This kid is a little brat!" _Lloyd thought to himself. They then heard Professor Sage calling them to come inside. Colette then said, "Genis, you seem really nice. Can we sit with you tomorrow?" Genis just nodded and walked away.

-End Flashback-

They where all laughing now. "I can't believe you asked me if I liked sandwiches, Lloyd. That's just like you" Genis said laughing a little more. "Hey, what else was I suppose to say to you…" Lloyd said, getting a little annoyed. Colette just rolled her eyes and said, "Some things never change…" Lloyd and Genis shrugged, they didn't really get it. They then heard someone rustling around. They turned around to see Professor Sage had waken-up. "W..what are you guys doing up? You should be asleep!" Professor Sage said. "Sorry Raine…" Genis said. "Ya…" Colette and Lloyd said in unison. "No need to say sorry, just go back to sleep," Raine said. Raine quickly fell back asleep; same with Genis and Lloyd. As for Colette, she went back to staring up at the sky, thinking about Iselia, and humming that nameless tune to herself…

The End!

So, there ya go; my first FanFic! Please, please, **PLEASE** Review!


End file.
